The objective of this project is to gain insight into the physiologic processes underlying normal and abnormal pubertal progression. Principal areas of investigation include the mechanisms of adrenarche, the temporal changes in hypothalamic function with respect to gonadotropin regulation, the mechanism of the pubertal growth spurt, the treatment of idiopathic true precocious puberty with an analog of luteinizing hormone releasing hormone, and the development and use of luteinizing hormone releasing hormone antagonists.